el pasado dejo huella
by kena86
Summary: khan hace una donacion, baloo la lleva, y todo por un amigo. yaoi slash gay
1. Chapter 1

-Vaya, no puedo creer que esas peceras con langostas nos dieran problemas, tardare todo el dia en secar el ganso- se quejo baloo de la manera habitual.

-oh, baloo, no te quejaras cuando con este pago- dice rebecca acercandole una suma de dinero que el recibe gustoso- y ya tengo un nuevo trabajo, que no te puedes negar-.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué? ¿de que se trata?-mejor hacer todas las preguntas de una vez.

-llevaremos una generosa donacion de medicinas y alimentos a la olvidada Afrino- explico rebeca.

-¿Qué?, afrino, ¿no me digas que fue khan quien hizo la donacion?- aunque hizo la pregunta, se notaba que ya sabia la respuesta.

-si, ¿pero como lo sabes?- pregunto la jefa, pero baloo se acerco al calendario, su mirada esta ensombrecida de tristeza. -¿sucede algo baloo?-.

-¿es una mision peligrosa, baloo?- pregunta kit, al ver la cara de baloo- no te preocupes siempre conseguimos hacer el trabajo-.

-no kit, esto lo hare solo- dijo firmemente baloo.

-¿Qué?, pero siempre vamos juntos baloo-replico baloo.

-lo se, pequeño oso, pero.. Esto es personal-

-¿personal? Pero es un trabajo-

-he hecho entregas a Afrino cada año, rebeca, por razones sentimentales, prefiero hacerlo solo-.

-pero..-

-no voy a divertirme, kit, no es un lugar divertido, voy yo solo-

-de hecho baloo, debes saber que..- pero es interrumpida.

-no me digas, khan tambien pago para llevarlo hasta alla, ¿verdad?- respondio el oso.

-pues si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-porque siempre quiere que lo lleve, bueno, siempre lo llevo, voy a prepararme- termino baloo apresurandose a su subir a su habitacion.

Rebeca y kit les confunde la actitud de baloo, pero rebeca previene a kit- se lo que piensas, pero mejor dejalo asi, ya lo dijo, es asunto personal-.

-de acuerdo-.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unas horas en avion. Khan se durmio rapido, parece que ahora va muy comodo, las anteriore se quejaba que no sabia llevar pasajeros, considerando que a Baloo siempre viajaba solo antes de formar sociedad con rebecca y conocer a Kit, pero por las criticas de Khan, consiguió un asiento de pasajeros mas comodo.  
Baloo espero que el tigre se durmiera para poder sacar una foto debajo de su almohadilla: una foto de el mas joven y una pantera, su viejo amigo Bagheera.  
"hace muchos años:  
Baloo, era un joven piloto extravagente, no ha cambiado, todavía disfrutaba sus primeros trabajos con el "ganso", entre ellos, ir a afrino, por los que se ganaron una beca en la universidad de cabo suset, era un viaje largo, era un pais muy lejano, muy olvidado, muy pobre. Baloo penso que nada lo sorprenderia, se sentia listo por cualquier cosa, esta listo, pero al llegar, supo porque algunos decian que era "la tierra olvidada", es una tierra seca, no tiene vida, le parecia extraño ver vida en semejante lugar, o sea tardo en reconocer la pista de aterrizaje.  
Finalmente bajo, para asegurarse del combustible.  
-muchas gracias por llegar- agradece le encargado de la pista, y no lejos llega una pequeña fila de pasajeros.  
-no hay de que, ¿Cuántas vueltas tengo que dar para completar la transferencia de los becados?- pregunta Baloo.  
-oh, estos son los unicos becados, solo sera un viaje- responde el encargado.  
-¿eh? ¿no cree.. Que son.. Pocos?- pregunta Baloo en voz baja.  
-estos son de los pocos afortunados que salen de este triste pais, para una vida mejor, por favor, que lleguen con bien-pide el viejo pantera.  
-Confie en mi, no permitire que haya problemas en viaje- promete Baloo- empiecen a subir-.  
Los pasajeros suben al avion, pero uno se retrasa, un joven pantera que se acerca al encargado de la pista, Baloo los observa, se dan un abrazo, seguro es el hijo que se va, por eso el viejo le encargo que llegaran con bien, esta conmovido. Pero por atrasarse se quedo sin asiento, y Baloo lo invita a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Vaya que le cayo bien de inmediato, era un joven algo estirado, se portaba como todo un adulto, muy simpatico, aunque algo nervioso en el avion, se noto de inmediato que no un fanatico de la aviacion.  
-¿es normal este tambaleo?- pregunto por tercera vez el joven pantera.  
-claro, acabamos de pasar por una rafaga de aire, pero no te preocupes, ¿ves? Ya paso-  
-ahora estamos inclinados a la izquierda-  
-estoy retomando el camino, la rafaga nos empujo a la derecha-  
-¿osea que volveremos a pasar por el tambaleo?- pregunta enterrando la uñas en asiento.  
-jaja, cambiemos de tema, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Baloo, el piloto- se presenta.  
-yo soy Bagheera, estudiare medicina-  
-¿medicina? ¿doctor?-  
-si-  
-¿no es una materia dificil?-  
-lo mismo podria decir de ser piloto-  
-mmm, buen punto- desde ese momento fuimos amigos, en el momento que llegamos a cabo susett, no perdimos contacto, Bagheera era un buen estudiante de medicina se notaba que tenia pasion. Y faltaba las veces que por poco lo metia en problemas, pero el siempre me detenia, aunque era molesto que me hablara como mi papa, todavía recuerdo cuando me jalaba de la orejita antes de hacer una "tonteria", incluso a loui le cayo bien, nunca crei que el dia que conocio a Khan, el.."  
Sus recuerdo son interrumpidos por un sorpresivo avistamiento, capitan Karnage, intento golpealo, y por esquivarlo, termino soltando la foto de su amigo.  
-Grrr, Karnage, hoy no estoy de humor, y te lo demostrare- gruñe Baloo  
-Baloo, le recuerdo que llevamos un cargamento muy importante- dice Khan, seguro se desperto al movimiento brusco del "ganso" al esquivar.  
-lo se Khan, no me pondre hacer marometas, solo necesito algo de suerte para deshacerme del zorro, oh, creo que ya lo encontre- dice Baloo observando algo entre las nubes.  
Khan tambien lo ve y se acomoda en el asiento-suerte- dice muy tranquilo.  
Baloo se dirige a la nube y los complices de Karnage los siguen, se adentra a la nube, igual los piratas, pero de ellos se escucha una explosion que separa a la nube, y deja a la vista una formación rocosa en medio una espacio donde paso el avion de Baloo.  
-Eso si fue buena suerte, ¿ahora donde..?- Baloo se sorprende al encontrar la foto en la garras de Khan.


	3. Chapter 3

-yo tambien tengo una foto- dice Khan observando.

Años atrás "su familia siempre se asegura de estar en el periodico, el ya es mayor de edad, y hace poco le asignaron responsabilidades "faciles" como anunciar la donacion a la universidad de cabo susett, pero llegando alli, otra cosa llamo su atencion:

Despues de tedioso discurso, decidio desaparecerse para fumarse un cigarro, el unico lugar que se le ocurrio fue el techo, alli no hay nadie, por lo menos eso penso, llegando se encontro con el joven pantera, escribiendo, ambos se sorprenden al verse, pero Bagheera se sonrojo y pronto regresa a lo que esta escribiendo, Khan ve que el joven trata de no ponerle atencion, pero le divierte al ver que este se sonroja con su presencia, se sienta cerca de el, Bagheera aun sonrojado, sigue escribiendo, Khan observa, es un joven de cuerpo atletico y rasgos (según el) delicados, lindo, muy lindo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el tigre.

-¿uh? Me.. Me llamo bagheera- responde el pantera, aun tratando de concentarse en lo que escribe, borrando lo ultimo que tenia.

-un nombre poco comun-.

-soy de afrino-

-¿afrino?, ¡oh! es cierto, los becados, debes ser muy inteligente para ser joven.-

-um.. Gracias, señor khan- el pobre Bagheera queria evitar cruzar miradas con el tigre.

-¿y.. que haras despues?- pregunta Khan invadiendo el espacio personal de Bagheera, quien finalmente lo ve, y se sorprende de verlo tan cerca de su cara.

Trata de apartarse pero solo tenia un lugar donde escapar, la puerta. Asi que se levanta sin chocar contra Khan, quien termina casi acostado al piso. -fue un gusto conocerlo- dice Bagheera aun sonrojado, y se va rapidamente, mientras Khan se levanta, decido que no se le escapara la pantera.

Son las 8:00 pm , es muy tarde y casi es de noche, no es buena idea estar en las calles a esa hora, el chofer lo sabe y no puede evitar empezar a temblar, pero Khan no le importa esperar, solo se pregunta si no se le habra escapado.

Sin embargo su respuesta sale por la puerta de la universidad, el pantera salía nervioso viendo a su alrededor, la limusina que esperaba en la esquina se acerco a el, sorprendiendo Bagheera y desconfiado camina, pero lo "limu" lo alcanza.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?, señor Bagheera- pregunta Khan bajando su ventana, quien gusta de ver mas sorprendido al estudiante de medicina.

-lo mismo le preguntaría a usted, pero se me hizo tarde estaba estudiando y no me di cuenta de la hora- respondio Bagheera.

-no deberia andar por alli en la noche en cabo susett, puede ser muy peligroso, dejeme llevarlo- ofrece Khan con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-nh..- Bagheera va a negarse, pero es verdad que no quiere pasar las 5 cuadras de la escuela a su departamento, esta tan oscuro y es peligroso- uf.. De acuerdo, gracias señor khan.- acepta Bagheera subiendo a la limusina

El Chofer no tardo e ni 10 minutos para llegar a la departamentos de estudiantes donde se quedaria bagheera, pero - Chofer, hubo un cambio de planes: vamos a mi casa ya- ordeno Khan por el comunicador, se escuchaban ruidos raros.

-¿pero el señor Bagheera?- pregunto el chofer.

-te ordeno que me lleves a la casa ahora-repitio khan con un dejo de impaciencia.

-si señor- obedecio el chofer.

En el camino el chofer escuchaba unos ruidos en la zona trasera, pero no le pagan por estar de chismoso, mejor sigue con su trabajo.

Una vez en la entrada, el chofer le abre la puerta, y para su sorpresa, el par de felinos, salen acalorados y su ropa algo desordenada. El chofer hace una expresion de "esta juventud de hoy". Lo que no sabe es que cuando Bagheera subio a la limusina, Khan trato de aprovecharse de el, (o sea violarlo), pero no se espero que Bagheera respondiera a sus caricias, besos y al deseo, pero se tuvieron que contener un rato para llegar a la solitaria mansión de khan (sus padres estan en viaje de negocios) y de alli a la habitacion, la pantera se entrego al tigre.

-¿tu y khan?- pregunta Baloo, después de la confesion de bagheera. Hace al menos unas 2 semanas, Bagheera ha tenido un extraño comportamiento, Baloo siempre lo invita los fines de semana a al club de loui, pero últimamente bagheera habia dicho que tenia otros planes, al principio no le dio importancia, pero al ver que su amigo se ponia un poco nervioso cuando decia que tenia otros planes, se propuso saber que era lo que le ocultaba Bagheera, se puso muy pesado con la pobre pantera, se pasaba de chistoso, adivinaba de que se trataba, incluso de daba jalones inofensivos, pero el colmo fue que interrumpia sus horas de estudio, finalmente le confeso su relacion con el popular shere khan. -..-

Bagheera espero la reaccion de baloo, ¿acaso ahora lo rechazaria como amigo? ¿le contaria a todos? ¿lo trataria mal?.

-bah, crei que era algo mas interesante- responde Baloo decepcionado- bueno, nos vemos mas tarde- dice baloo en camino a la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué? ¿solo vas a decir eso?- pregunta desconcertado la joven pantera.

-¿pues, que quieres que diga? ¡oh! Dejame adivinar ¡cuidado con las garritas! No no mejor ¡que no pisen la cola! No espera tengo uno mejor-

-no me referia a eso-

-oye que tengas malos gustos, no es mi culpa, ¿entonces nos vemos en el club de loui?-

-¿malos…? Oye, .. Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde, amigo-

-nos vemos, amigo- se despide baloo.

Presente: -a mi solo me importaba conservar a mi amigo, no me importaba sus preferencias, aunque tuviera un feo gusto-

-Mmph- es lo unico que respondio el tigre.

-¿Cómo dejaste que regresara?- pregunta resentido Baloo.

Khan no responde prefiere ver el paisaje de su ventana.

Años atrás. Fue un año muy feliz para Bagheera, tiene una amorosa relacion con Khan, se divierte con su amigo Baloo, (aunque a veces este se divierte asustandolo en los viajes de avion) tiene mas amigos, tiene buenas calificaciones y parece que pronto se graduara como uno de los doctores mas jovenes, pero tenia una tristeza.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué sucede Baghee?- pregunta Baloo mientras toman sus helados favoritos en el club de loui, después de observar a su amigo con mirada triste y pensativa.

-(suspiro) mi padre no me ha escrito en dos meses, por lo menos me escribia una vez a la semana o al mes, deje pasar un mes, pero ya son dos, estoy preocupado, tal vez le paso algo, el me dijo que nunca regresara a afrino, no se que hacer- se sincero Bagheera.

-ay, bagheera, lo lamento, tal vez yo vaya de paso por ahí, y..- pero el oso no termina la frase.

-no te daran pemiso de ir baloo, ¿no lo supiste? Afrino entro en guerra-dice loui interrumpiendo la conversacion.

-¡¿Qué?- exclama Bagheera.

-si, y las cosas estan muy feas, hay muchos heridos, y estan pidiendo medicina y doctores, ustedes saben- explica loui, Baloo se altero un poco, al escuchar que necesitan doctores en afrino, tal vez Bagheera regresaria lo mas pronto posible a afrino, y asi mas, apensa voltea tantito la cabeza, y Bagheera se fue corriendo. -este.. Te pago despues- dice Baloo al mono antes de ir tras la pantera, loui no dice nada, entiende, por esta vez no lo anotara en la libreta de lo que le debe baloo.

-¡Bagheera!- grita Baloo para que su amigo se detenga, pero no, bagheera sigue, desgraciadamente Baloo no esta acostumbrado al ejercicio, y pronto le falta el aire, y bagueera se aleja. -ay, ay, baghee, por favor-.

Khan tenia una cita con Bagheera, pero este no llego, antes de poder mandar a buscarlo, recibe otra noticia, su empresa donara dinero y medicina a afrino, ya estan juntando a pilotos y aviones para llevarlo, pronto entiende que tal vez Bagheera intente regresar a su tierra.

Baloo lleva rato cargando su avion con los medicamentos, queria buscar a Bagheera, pero pronto lo llamaron para mandar la ayuda, penso que tal vez veria a su amigo suplicandole llevarlo a afrino, pero no lo ha visto, ya le encargo a varios compañeros pilotos que si lo veian por favor le avisaran, lo entendia, pero no queria perderlo en aquella guerra.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un ruido de motocicleta, si le extraño que un motociclista iba directa hacia el, mas fue su sorpresa al ver quien era el pasajero. -¿Khan?-.

Al llegar junto a el- Baloo ¿has visto a Bagheera?- eso aumento la desesperanza en Baloo.

-tu tampoco sabes donde esta- dijo Baloo, temiendo lo peor: tal vez Bagheera ya se habiha ido.

-seguire buscando, y si no lo encuentro, yo mismo ire afrino- sentencia el tigre poniendo en marcha su moto. Dejando a baloo mas preocupado que antes y apurandose a subir los medicamentos para tambien irse a afrino.

Presente: -tal vez fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera impresionado por lo que dijo loui… tal vez lo hubiera detenido- dice baloo, reflexionando.

-ni tu ni nadie pudo evitar que el regresara, ni siquiera la promesa que le hizo a su padre, ¿sabes en que avion se escondio para regresar?- pregunta Khan todavía observando el paisaje.

-no- responde Baloo, aunque tiene una sospecha, ahora no importa.

Años atrás: Bagheera tuvo cuidado en irse sin que nadie lo detuviera, le hubiera gustado despedirse de baloo y Khan, pero si lo hace, no lo habrian dejado ir, escogio el avion mas grande, y el que ya estaba terminado de cargar, asi no tendrian que revisarlo, y tendria mucho lugar para esconder, rezaba para encontrar a su padre y volver a ver a su amigo y a su amado.

A Baloo no le permitieron quedarse, apenas aterrizo, varios voluntario descargaron el avion y le pidieron que se fuera antes de que lo tomaran como rehen, aunque Baloo pregunto por su amigo, nadie supo contestarle, tuvo que irse, y trato de volver pero no se lo permitieron, ni siquiera aterrizar, Baloo estaba desesperado, ya ha tratado de buscar a su amigo pero afrino esta totalmente incomunicado.

Khan intento ir, pero sus padres se lo impedieron, hizo corajes, intento hacer tratos, incluso escabullirse de sus guardaespaldas, pero tenia vigilancia total, pero lo unico positivo que logro fue que sus padres (quienes al saber las intenciones de Khan de ir a afrino, cancelaron todo y volvieron a cabo sussett) que sus padres, prometieron mandar mas ayuda como un 10% de dinero entero (es mucho dinero) para persudiarlo, aunque Khan le calmo la idea, seguia muy inquieto, temia que algo malo le pasara a su querida pantera.


	5. Chapter 5

Baloo y Khan tenian el alma en un hilo, no los dejaban ir a afrino, si por lo menos baloo solo iba para dejar medicina, pero lo apuraban para irse, y Khan se ha vuelto un prisionero en su propia casa, sin mencionar que ahora tiene el doble de guardaespaldas, lo unico que puede hacer es ver las noticias, como baloo, hace poco lograron los reporteros entrar a afrino, y estan mandando noticias, la guerra se habia relajado un poco, pero no por eso las cosas habian mejorado, hospitales repletos, la ciudad principal en ruinas, aldeas desaparecidas, lo peor era la confirmacion de gente muerta, pero solo anunciaban la muerte de los extranjeros que se quedaron atorados alla, y Bagheera no era extranjero, a si que no sabian si seguia vivo o muerto, se sentian impotentes, hasta que a baloo se le ocurrio una idea, aunque tuviera que necesitar a Khan.

Khan sale de su mansion, sus guardaespaldas le abre la puerta de limusina, apenas su guardia le cierra la puerta, la limusina avanza a mucha velocidad,- ¡chofer! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

Baja la ventana que lo comunica con el chofer, no es su chofer, esta seguro que no era tan alto y mucho menos que era un oso-¿baloo?-.

-sere breve, yo quiero ir afrino, y tu tambien quieres, no tenemos opcion, tu familia es dueña de los mejores aviones, debes tener uno que sea veloz e indetectable, para que podamos ir- explico Baloo todavía manejando.

-… me parece perfecto- responde Khan con una sonrisa.

Presente: -todavía te agradezco que me llevaras a afrino, pudiste haberme obligado a darte el avion e irte- reflexiona Khan.

-tal vez, pero no lo hice, Bagheera solia decir, "el hubiera no existe", ademas, tu me hubieras chantajeado, para llevarte,.. Ya casi.. Llegamos- dice Baloo al reconocer el aeropuerto.

Hace unos años: -no puedo creer que fuera tan facil, debo decir que fue muy ingenioso de tu parte, decirles a los guardias de seguridad, que hubo un error en los informes, que dijeron que te habian secuestrado, y según tu, que habian secuestrado un avion, y que habias ido revisar tu colección de aviones, y yo como buen chofer te acompañe y asi…-

-no tienes que repetirme todo lo que acabamos de hacer, mejor asegurate que aterrizemos en un lugar donde no nos acorralen- dice Khan de manera cortante y ansioso por llegar.

Igual que Baloo, por suerte encuentra un lugar alejado y desierto para guardar el avion. Apenas salen tiene fija su mision: encontrar a bagheera.

Presente: cuando aterrizan, baloo y Khan dejan a los voluntarios descargar tranquilamente la medicina, y toman un taxi para la visita.

Hace unos años:

Baloo y Khan debieron tardar unos 2 dias, pasando en hospital en hospital, y hospitales improvisados, aunque solo buscaban a Bagheera, les hubiera gustado haber traido mas medicina y doctores, era lamentable ver gente herida, casa destruidas, incluso lo s grupos de huerfanos, les llegaba al alma.

Pero finalmente alguien les dijo que Bagheera estaba en cierto hospital, apenas lo escucharon fueron de inmediato a su encuentro. Si se hubiera quedado un rato mas, tal vez se hubieran preparado para lo que vieron.

-¿bagheera?- Khan, por primera vez en su vida, se quedo de piedra y su corazon se rompio, al igual que Baloo, quien no pudo evitar las lagrimas.

Bagheera estaba en una cama (con polvo y sangre), junto a una ventana que le permitia ver el cielo, pero la pantera tenia el 60% de su cuerpo vendado, la mitad de su cara tambien tenia vendas, era obvio que habia perdido un ojo, se sorprendio de verlos, pero casi no se movio, se veia debil, y cansado. -¿baloo? ¿Khan?-.

-¡Bagheera!, ¿ves?, no debiste volver- replico Baloo inclinandose a su lado, Khan seguia de piedra, pero ahora salian lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Khan, no llores- pidio Baghee

-te llevaremos a cabo subset para que te cures, alli te recuperaras- dice Khan, pero fue mas un deseo.

Bagheera sonrie, con incredulidad, -gracias, pero prefiero que me entierren aquí-

-¡tu no te vas a morir!- expreso Baloo, la pantera no replico, esta muy cansado- cuando llegue busque a mis padre, pero ya lo habian enterrado, por suerte el tuvo una muerte natural, ya no volvi porque tenia que ayudar a mi gente, habia muy pocos doctores y muchos heridos, pero la guerra alcanzo al hospital en que estaba sirviendo, debi imaginarme que no tenia tanta suerte, no crean que me siento un tonto por quedarme aquí, estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, salve a unas 3 personas de morir, di a luz a una niña, pero me sentia muy mal por no despedirme de ustedes, los extrañe mucho- dice Bagheera sacando una lagrima de su ojo, finalmente Khan se acerca y se mantiene a su lado, igual que Baloo que estaba ahogado de tristeza que ya no podia decir nada.

Y asi se mantuvieron toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente enterraron a Bagheera.


	6. Chapter 6

-Esos malditos pagaron por esto- expreso Khan después de horas de silencio.

-no vas hacer nada Khan- responde Baloo, después de unas horas, se le acabaron las lagrimas. Es la primera palabra que dice en el dia y eso que era muy tarde.

-¿¡acaso no te molesta que esos bastardo hayan matado a Bagheera!-exclama casi echandose sobre el oso.

-Bagheera diria que no fue culpa de ellos, ademas, no puedes odiar lo que el amaba, este pais y su gente.- responde tristemente baloo, con este comentario finalmente khan se calla- sera mejor que regresemos a casa.

Presente: debo admitir que has hecho un gran trabajo aquí, Khan, el lugar esta muy lindo- comenta Baloo, observando a su alrededor, el aeropuerto, antes, un lugar casi abandonado, y con esfuerzo se mantenia. Ahora era un aeropuerto decente, con varios aviones, pasaron junto a unos turistas- Bagheera debe estar muy agradecido-.

-alguien tenia que hacer algo, la falta de educación de este lugar me parecio un chiste, sin mencionar que era una mina de oro que nadie aprovechaba- respondio khan.

- ¿es verdad que agregaste otra fuente en el centro de la capital?-pregunto Baloo mientras subian a la limusina que los esperaba.

Despues de regresar a cabo susett, Khan no se quedo tranquilo, pensaba que si afrino hubiera sido diferente tal vez Bagheera seguiria vivo, seguia enojado con aquellos que insistian en tomar el poder en medio del miedo y guerra, penso tanto, que tomo una decisión, una drastica, tremenda, decisión, la cual al menos le costo 3 años conseguirlo, Khan, el gran empresario y multimillonario de cabo susett, era dueño absoluto de afrino, casi su rey.

Baloo nunca le preguntara como lo hizo, aunque le da mucha curiosidad, pero teme que no le guste la repuesta: lo primero que supo fue que los guerrillos ya no daban lata a la gente, de hecho es como si hubieran desaparecido, sin ellos la gente esta tranquila, pero pronto llegaron los trabajos, especialmente de construccion, lo que era bueno, porque antes les costaba llevar comida a sus mesas, antes tuvieron capacitacion, (baloo escucho que algunas personas les daba flojera ir, pero que eran obligados) después se abrieron varies escuelas, primarias, secundarias y universidades, mas costrucciones, empresas que aprovechaban la riquezas de la tierra, cultivos, y todo a nombre de Khan, pero no sabe como lo hizo, y le da miedo saber, pero ahora afrino es un lugar tranquilo, rico, y hermosa, claro que tenia un estilo muy

"khan"

. -¿ya llegamos?-.

-en poco tiempo- responde Khan mientras se sirve un poco de vino.

El cementerio tambien cambio, ya no era un pedazo de tierra con tablas de madera enterrados, tenia un hermoso pasto verde con varias lapidas ordenadas, pero la mas notoria era un monumento, con la cabeza de Bagheera bien hecha. -debiste presionar mucho al escultor para que lo hiciera tan bien- comento Baloo quitandose su gorro enfrente de la tumba de su viejo amigo.

-tu sabes lo persuasivo que soy, el vale la pena.- dice Khan sonriendo mientras se observa las garras.


End file.
